verwirrendes Liebesgeflüster
by Lucyole
Summary: Das ist eine Liebesgeschichte über Sunni und Toadie, auch über Gruffi der sich auch in Sunni verliebt ist.
1. Toadies Gefühle

Verwirrendes Liebesgeflüster

(das Original)

Diese Geschichte handelt von der Gummibärenbande.

Sunnie ein junges Gummibärenmädchen liebte einen wesentlich älteren Gummibären namens Gruffie doch, weil er ihr nie gezeigt hat das er sie auch liebt verliebte sie sich in ein kleines Ungeheuer namens Toadie das sie sehr liebte.

Kapitel 1 Toadies Gefühle

Sunnie hatte einen geheimen Platz, wo sie jeden Tag hinging und denn außer ihr niemand sonst kannte dort spielte sie dann auf ihrer Flöte, die Gruffie ihr gemacht hatte und dachte über Gruffie nach und ob er sie auch liebte so wie sie ihn oder ob er nur väterliche Gefühle für sie hegt dann seufzte sie laut und ging wieder heim. Sie ging jeden Tag dorthin sie bemerkte auch dass ihr jemand nach einer Weile folgte, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken, sie hoffte inständig, dass es Gruffie ist der ihr seine Liebe gestehen will, doch es ist Toadie der ihr seine Liebe gestehen möchte doch er weiß nicht wie und geht nach einer Weile wieder und Sunnie ist betrübt darüber. Am nächsten Tag Sunnie ging zu ihrem Platz und spielte Flöte da kam Toadie aus seinem Versteck, Sunnie erschrak erst einmal doch dann sagte sie zu sich *Ach das ist ja Toadie der ist nicht so wie die anderen was er wohl von mir will*, dann begann er was zu sagen "äh Hallo Sunnie wie geht es dir? ich wollte dir nur sagen das ich dir nichts tun will, weil ich nämlich unsterblich in dich verliebt bin weil du die einzige bist die mir geholfen hat als ich Hilfe brauchte und außerdem bist du wunderschön, nett, stark, mutig und klug und einfach bezaubernd anzusehen" Sunnie war ja auf alles gefasst gewesen aber auf das was Toadie ihr gerade offenbarte war sie nicht vorbereitet und sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt das sagte sie ihm dann auch " äh also das ist echt süß von dir Toadie und ich fühl mich echt geschmeichelt, aber du kennst mich nicht mal richtig und denkst schon das du mich liebst so schnell würde ich noch nicht sein, wir sollten uns erst mal besser kennen lernen dann kannst du ja immer noch entscheiden ob du mich liebst oder nicht ich finde dich echt nett und möchte dich besser kennen lernen wie wäre es wen wir uns hier immer so um 15.°° Uhr treffen wäre das OK für dich?" Toadie antwortete "natürlich wäre das OK für mich also morgen 15. °° Uhr ich freu mich schon ich muss langsam los es ist schon spät und Igzorn wundert sich bestimmt schon wo ich denn abbleibe", "ja ich muss auch nach Hause die anderen machen sich bestimmt auch schon Sorgen wo ich den solange bleibe also bis Morgen dann, Tschüss Toadie", "ja bis morgen Tschüss Sunnie" und beide gingen fröhlich nach Hause.

Als Sunnie zuhause ankam gab es Abendbrot und Grämmie fragte sie, wo sie den so lange gewesen sei Sunnie antwortete "ich war im Wald spazieren und habe einen wunderschönen Platz für mich ganz allein gefunden, wo mich keiner findet auch die Ungeheuer nicht" von der Begegnung mit Toadie erzählte sie natürlich nichts denn Ungeheuer und Gummibären

Sind erbitterte Feinde und ihre Freunde würden es ihr bestimmt verbieten mit Toadie zu sprechen oder sogar mit ihm befreundet zu sein, als sie alle gegessen hatten redeten sie noch über alles mögliche und Sunnie spielte noch eine neue Melodie auf ihrer Flöte die sie schon sehr lange geübt hat dann gingen alle auf ihre Zimmer schlafen.


	2. Chapter 2 Gruffis Gefühle

Verwirrendes Liebesgeflüster

Kapitel 2 Gruffies Gefühle

Gruffi der die Flöte gemacht hat war seit kurzem in Sunni verliebt es fing alles an ihrem 16 Geburtstag an, er sah sie an und sah wie schön, Erwachsen, Reif und klug sie geworden ist und merkte wie sich seine Gefühle für sie verändert haben, er liebte sie wie ein Mann eine Frau liebt und nicht wie ein Vater seine Tochter und jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn ansah wurde ihm heiß und kalt zugleich und er bekam heftiges Herzklopfen, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war und ihm bei irgendwas zur Hand ging, ließ er immer öfter etwas fallen, dann half sie ihm es aufzuheben oder es ging zu Bruch und das was er eigentlich reparieren wollte funktionierte entweder nicht oder es ging kaputt dann fegte sie es für ihn weg und er wurde leicht rot und stotterte Noch mehr als sonst, wenn sie seine Hand berührt und ihn anlächelte und dabei sagte: "Ach Gruffi was ist den bloß los mit dir, aber na ja das ist ja nicht so schlimm du kannst es ja noch mal versuchen".Ihm ist auch aufgefallen, dass sie sich etwas anders benahm sie versucht immer Erwachsener zu sein und möglichst in seiner Nähe, manchmal nahm sie seine Hand und zeigte ihm irgendetwas was kaputt ist er dachte dabei immer *Ihre Hand ist so warm und zart, sie ist so schön geworden, vielleicht sollte ich es ihr sagen* als Toadie ihr sagte wie sehr er sie mag ist Sunni gerade 18 Jahre alt geworden. In letzter Zeit denkt er immer nur an sie und wie sehr er sich wünscht das sie ihn genauso liebt wie er sie, nur ein Liebevoller, Zärtlicher und Begieriger Kuss nach mehr würde ihm schon als Beweis für ihre Liebe zu ihm genügen, doch wie soll er es ihr sagen ohne das die anderen es mitbekommen und so begnügte er sich ihr jede Nacht einen sanften Kuss zu geben ohne dass sie es bemerkte. Sunni traf sich nun fast jeden Tag mit Toadie er gab ihr immer bescheid das er kommen kann damit sie nicht vergebens auf ihn wartete und sie gab ihm dann Antwort wann sie denn kommen kann und so lernten sie alles voneinander kennen ihre größten Geheimnisse und Ängste natürlich erzählte sie nie etwas über die Gummibär Geheimnisse die wollte Toadie auch gar nicht wissen er wollte nur alles über sie wissen und was sie bewegt und was ihre größten Träume und Wünsche sind und sie wollte alles über ihn wissen sie redeten auch oft darüber wie sehr es sie nervt das Dreckmoore und Dunwyn ständig im Krieg miteinander liegen und wie sie es schaffen könnten dass das endlich aufhört sie hatten viele Ideen doch sie wussten nicht wie sie diese Ideen in die Tat umsetzen sollten, Toadie wurde immer mehr bewusst wie sehr er Sunni liebte und auch Sunni verliebte sich allmählich in ihn doch blieb ein Teil ihres Herzens immer noch Gruffi treu, irgendwann sagte sie Toadie das sie ihn liebte und er sagte ihr auch das er sich sicher ist das er sie liebt und die beiden umarmten und küssten sich es war der 01 Juli 1219. 2 Jahre später Sunni's 20 Geburtstag es war ein sonniger und schöner Frühlingstag nun hat Sunni das Alter erreicht wo sie eigentlich Heiraten müsste doch keiner wusste das sie schon längst jemanden hatte der aber kein Gummibär war und den sie eigentlich nicht Heiraten dürfe jedenfalls rechtlich gesehen das sie aus verschiedenen Rassen kamen. Ach ja und es gab endlich Frieden Igzorn hatte sich mit einer Zauberfrucht in einen 20 Jährigen Mann verwandelt doch dann verletzte er sich schwer und lag bewusstlos im Wald dort fand ihn die jetzt 20 Jährige Calla sie erkannte ihn natürlich nicht sie verarztete ihn und half ihm wieder gesund zu werden sie verliebte sich in den schönen fremden und Igzorn verliebte sich auch in sie und erzählte ihr dann auch wer er ist sie erschrak heftig doch er schwor ihr ewige Liebe und das es Frieden geben wird und war sehr erfreut darüber dann umarmten sie sich und küssten sich nach wenigen Wochen Heirateten sie und bauten Schloss Dreckmoore wieder neu auf noch schöner als es jemals war nun hieß es die Rosenburg weil überall Rosenbüsche und Ranken waren. Zurück zu Sunni die Party war schon gut im Gange da erhob Gruffi sein Glas und sagte: Also, Sunni du bist nun alt genug um zu Heiraten und ich muss dir etwas gestehen" er holte tief Luft nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sagte "und zwar das ich unsterblich in dich verliebt bin seit du 16 Jahre alt bist ich weiß das ist ein Schock für euch alle aber es muss raus bitte werde meine Frau", was Gruffi nicht ahnt das Toadie sie schon am Morgen gefragt hat ob sie seine Frau werden will und sie vor lauter Glück ja sagte und sich sagte *selbst wenn Gruffi mich gefragt hätte ich hätte nein gesagt den ich liebe Toadie über alles und er ist der einzige den ich zum Mann will* Sunni und die anderen waren sichtlich geschockt dann fasste sich Sunni und antwortete ihm "ich kann dich nicht Heiraten Gruffi den ich liebe einen anderen und zwar Toadie, ja ich war mal unsterblich in dich verliebt aber ich habe bemerkt das der einzige den ich will Toadie ist und sonst keinen es tut mir leid, bitte sei mir nicht böse", jetzt waren die anderen erst recht geschockt das Sunni ein Ungeheuer liebte und ihn Heiraten will aber auch das sie einst in Gruffi war und Gruffi war ziemlich wütend und erschüttert was er da gerade erfahren hat und sagte "aber warum hast du mir das den nie gesagt oh Sunni bitte lass Mich nicht im Stich bitte bleib bei mir dann fragten die anderen sie "Sunni liebst du Toadie wirklich so sehr?", "ja ich liebe ihn er ist alles für mich und er liebt mich über alles das weiß ich ganz tief in meinen Herzen und ich geh jetzt zu ihm den ich werde ihn Heiraten und ich hoffe das ihr damit einverstanden seid und ich hoffe du verzeihst mir Gruffi begleitest du mich noch raus", die anderen sagten "Ähh also wenn das so ist, ja wir sind einverstanden und hoffen du wirst glücklich", "ja das werde ich" antwortete Sunni, Gruffi sagte "ähm ja ich werde dich noch hinaus begleiten " und sie gingen als sie draußen waren sagte Sunni zu Gruffi "ach Gruffi warum sagtest du mir nie was du fühlst ein Teil meines Herzen liebt dich noch aber die liebe zu Toadie ist tausendmal stärker bitte verzeih mir und vergiss mich sie gab ihm einen langen liebe vollen Kuss und ging. Gruffi stand mit gesenktem Kopf und Tränen in den Augen da und sagte zu sich *ich bin so dumm warum sagte ich es ihr nicht gleich dann wären wir jetzt Mann und Frau ach Gruffi du bist ein Trottel* und er ging wieder ins Haus und schloss sich für eine Woche in seinem Zimmer ein, Um um seine verlorene Liebe zu trauern.


	3. Chapter 3 Sunnis Gefühle

Kapitel 3 Sunnies Gefühle

Einen Monat später feierten Sunni und Toadie Hochzeit und alle Gummibären und Ungeheuer feierten mit, denn weil es ja jetzt Frieden gab konnten sich die Gummibären zu erkennen geben und alle die damals geflohen waren kamen wieder zurück und Igzorn wurde nach Gregors tot ein genauso guter Herrscher wie Gregor es war, es war eine sehr schöne Hochzeit und alle waren glücklich weil Sunni Glücklich war auch Gruffi war glücklich weil Sunni lachte wie früher als es keinen Krieg gab und tanzte mit ihr dann zogen Toadie und Sunni in ein Haus das in der Nähe des Gummibärenhauses lag es war sehr schön und es hatte noch für 3 Kinder Platz. 1 Jahr später Sunnie bekam Zwillinge einen Jungen und ein Mädchen den Jungen nannten Sie Gruffi Junior und das Mädchen Trudy-May, Gruffi war überglücklich und baute alles für die Kinderzimmer der beiden Gruffi wurde der Patenonkel von Gruffi Junior und Calla die Patentante von Trudy-May auch Calla bekam Zwillinge sie nannte sie Kevin der 2 und Lilly, Sunni wurde wiederum die Patentante von Lilly und Kevin (der jetzt mit Cubbi zusammen ein Angesehener Ritter geworden ist, er hat ein sehr nettes Mädchen gefunden und ist sehr glücklich mit ihr, er hat auch 2 Kinder Gregor und Calla) wurde der Patenonkel von Kevin dem 2. Toadie arbeitet jetzt im Schloss er versorgt dort die Tiere alle sind sehr glücklich. Gruffi ist aber immer noch in sie verliebt und beobachtet sie bei allem was sie tut. 6 Jahre später die Kinder übernachten bei Freunden aus der Schule und Toadie hat jetzt eine neue Arbeit als Wachdienst und hatte heute Nachtdienst und das nutzte Gruffi aus um sich in das Haus von Sunni und Toadie zu schleichen. Sie spülte grade das Geschirr ab als er hinter ihr stand und sagte: „Oh Sunni ich kann dich nicht vergessen ich liebe dich sogar noch mehr und es wird stündlich immer stärker das Gefühl dich umarmen und lieben zu wollen bitte verlasse Toadie und komm zu mir ohne dich werde ich schier wahnsinnig vor liebe bitte komm zu mir, ich brauche dich, ich weiß nicht was ich noch alles tun soll ohne dich gehe ich ein", sie stand nur da und wusste nicht wie ihr geschieht da drehte sie sich um und weinte dabei sagte sie: "Oh Gruffi ich liebe dich ja auch, aber die Gefühle für Toadie und meine Kinder sind mächtig und außerdem kann ich sie nicht verlassen sie brauchen mich und ich brauche sie ohne sie kann ich nicht mehr leben" dann warf sie sich in seine Arme schaute ihn traurig an und dann schloss sie ihre Augen und küsste ihn ohne zu wissen was sie da eigentlich tat es war ein langer und begieriger Kuss doch dann löste sie sich von ihm und sagte: "du musst gehen und du musst mich vergessen aber denke immer an diesen letzten Kuss denn der war echt und ich habe meine ganze Liebe zu dir da rein gesteckt bitte gehe jetzt" und er ging mit gesenktem Kopf davon, er wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus und warum sie ihn dann überhaupt geküsst hat wenn sie nicht mit ihm mitgehen will, er setzte sich auf einen alten Baumstumpf um über alles nachzudenken und jammert und seufzte dabei, weil die, die er am meisten liebte nicht bei ihm ist und einen anderen liebt, obwohl sie sich schon ewig kennen, sie hat ihm immer alles na ja fast alles gesagt und er konnte ihr auch immer alles sagen aber seit er sie liebte hat sich so vieles verändert, „nichts ist mehr so wie es war" jammerte Gruffi laut in den Wald und lockte damit eine Große Würgeschlange die dort mal von jemanden ausgesetzt wurde an, sie schlängelte sich leise an und umwickelte ihn doch ehe er realisiert hatte was den gerade passiert war es schon fast zu spät und sie drückte zu doch er wand sich hin und her und bekam sein Messer was er zum Schnitzen benutzt zu fassen und stach damit mit letzter Kraft zu die Schlange ließ ihn los und schlängelte davon, Gruffi fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Derweil ist Toadie zuhause und Sunni erzählte ihm von dem Vorfall mit Gruffi da rief ( ja ich weiß das es da noch keine Telefon gab zu der Zeit aber hier haben die halt eins sagen wir einfach es ist mit Magie gemacht worden) Grämie an weil sie Gruffi vermisste, Sunni sagte ihr das er vor 2 Stunden bei ihr war und dann in den Wald ging nun machten sie sich Sorgen das ihm was passiert sei und suchten ihn schließlich fand Toadie Gruffi und rief alle zu sich Sunni nahm ein Fläschchen Riechsalz aus ihrer Tasche und hielt es Gruffie unter die Nase er wachte auf und fragte "was ist denn hier los warum grinst ihr alle so und warum liege ich hier?, oh jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein eine Riesenschlange hat mich angegriffen und ich wurde bewusstlos und ihr habt mich also gerettet Danke Freunde", Oh Gruffie ich bin ja so froh das es dir gut geht zum Glück hat Toadie dich gefunden du solltest dich am besten ausruhen also komm mit, unser Haus ist näher" sagte Sunni und alle gingen zu Sunni und Toadies Haus um sich auszuruhen Sunni machte dann ein hervorragendes und kräftiges Frühstück und alle aßen zusammen redeten über dies und das und lachten viel dann gingen Gruffi, Grämmi, Tummi, Zummi und Cubbi wieder nach Hause.


	4. Chapter 4 Gruffis Wunsch

Kapitel 4 Gruffie's Wunsch

Doch in der Nacht hörte Sunni seltsame Geräusche aus der Küche und ging runter da sah sie das ein Topf runtergefallen ist weil das Fenster ganz geöffnet war sie hatte das Fenster nur angelehnt als sie zu Bett ging aber es war auch sehr windig draußen und der musste das Fenster zur gänze geöffnet haben und dabei den Topf umgeworfen haben sie ging nach dem sie den Topf weggestellt und das Fenster zu gemacht hatte wieder ins Bett, aber was sie nicht ahnen konnte das nicht der Wind für alles verantwortlich war sondern Gruffi er wollte sich einen Klon von ihr machen und brauchte dafür noch Haare von ihr den das Blut hatte er ihr schon am Abend zuvor entnommen doch für die Haare war keine Zeit mehr und so ging er noch mal zurück und beim rausgehen stieß er den Topf um er machte Noch das Fenster weit auf damit es so aussah das es der Wind gewesen ist und schlich sich hinaus. Dann ging er zu Zummi und fragte ihn "du Zummi hast du nicht einen Zauberspruch mit dem du eine Sunni mit diesen 3 Dingen (ein Kleidungsstück, eine Haarsträhne und Blut) für mich herzaubern kannst? Zummi antwortete "aber Gruffi das kann ich doch micht nachen äh nicht machen das ist unmöglich und verboten so etwas mache ich nicht", "Ok dann eben nicht dann gehe ich zu dem Zauberer Krolock, bei dir wäre es sowieso eine Katastrophe geworden" sagte Gruffi und ging wieder. Er wanderte lange durch Wiesen, Wälder und Felder bis er zu dem großen Schloss von dem Zauberer Krolock 's ankam, er ging hinein und fragte ihn, der Zauberer antwortete " das ist ein leichtes für mich aber ich brauche dafür einen magischen Tisch aus ganz bestimmten Holz nämlich von dem Magischen Mahagoni Baum der ganz tief in dem Schattenwald wächst nur wenn du mir diesen Baum holst und ihn auch zu einem Tisch verarbeitest funktioniert mein Zauber, aber pass auf vor dem Baum wacht ein grässliches Monster es war mal ein Prinz der von einer Fee verzaubert wurde weil er sie nicht heiraten wollte hier ist ein Schwert damit musst du dem Monster den Kopf abschlagen dann ist der Fluch gebrochen und damit kannst du den Baum abhauen also willst du es wagen oder nicht?", "ich wage es, nichts kann mich davon abhalten ich will es wenn ich schon nicht die echte haben kann will ich wenigstens einen Klon und dafür ist mir nichts zu gefährlich und riskant" er bekam das Zauberschwert und ging los er kämpfte lange und hart doch zum Schluss hieb er dem Monster den Kopf ab, Der Prinz dankte ihm er hat schon geglaubt nie erlöst zu werden und war überglücklich und ging, dann schlug Gruffi den Baum ab und brachte ihn zu dem Zauberer machte daraus den Tisch den der Zauberer brauchte der mischte alles Mögliche an Pulvern zusammen legte die 3 Utensilien auf dem Tisch und sprach während er das Zauberpulver verstreute eine lateinische Zauberformel dann knallte und puffte es mächtig und rosa rauch stieg empor als der Rauch sich gelichtet hat stand da eine zauberhafte Sunni im roten Kleid die nur Augen für Gruffi hat da, natürlich hieß sie anders sie hieß nicht Sunni sondern Sunnydale, Gruffi war überglücklich und dankte dem Zauberer der dankte ihm auch für den wunderbaren Tisch und Gruffi ging mit Sunnydale nach Hause er war überaus glücklich er rief die anderen zusammen und stellte ihnen Sunnydale vor natürlich sagte er auch das sie ein Klon Sunni's sei alle erschraken doch dann beruhigten sie sich wieder, Sunni war sehr glücklich das Gruffi glücklich war und fühlte sich ein wenig geschmeichelt das er so viel auf sich genommen hat nur um einen Klon von ihr zu haben sie war auch glücklich das er sie jetzt nicht mehr aufsuchen wird da er ja jetzt eine eigene Sunni hat alle freuten sich für Gruffi und feierten ein rauschendes Fest. Natürlich heirateten Gruffie und Sunnydale bald darauf auch die anderen Gummibären fanden einen Partner der zu ihnen passt und haben geheiratet und waren glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende.

ENDE GUT ALLES GUT


End file.
